Suzaku Kururugi: Knight, Pilot, Maid!
by Emo Headphonez
Summary: Well, the title pretty much gives it away. 0-0; Suzaku cleaning, Lelouch being...Lelouch, and C.C. eating loads of pizza. Enjoy! :D


**This is something I just found in my folders...And I think it was written at like...three A.M. But I don't remember. -thwacks self- Darn insomnia! Well, here you go.**

**I don't own Code Geass or any characters. If I did, insanity would ensue. xD**

**

* * *

  
**

"Yum! Thank you Suzaku!" Nunally smiled, leaving the dining hall with C.C. They'd just finished dinner, and the witch was taking the girl up to her room to get ready for bed. Suzaku had finished a while ago, but waited on the others to eat so he could clean.

Clean, that's all he did. And yet, it was ok with him. It made him feel…welcomed in the Palace. Lelouch was finished after his sister, and promptly left the room without a word. 'Emperor things, most likely…' the Knight thought to himself, cleaning up the table. A smirk on his face, he began to tidy up, and soon there was nothing left but a clean table and dishes set out to dry. It took him a while, though, because his crutches got in the way. 'Damn, I'm too clumsy…' he sighed, sitting in a chair to rest.

"_C.C., I swear if you keep piling these pizza boxes, someone is going to get hurt!" Suzaku yelled. The girl was on her bed, staring at the Knight who was standing outside of her door. There were about twelve cardboard boxes in the hall—Just high enough for someone to trip over._

_Not mentioning the fact that her room was right in front of the stairs, so if someone had tripped, they'd go spiraling downward…The Knight frowned as C.C. closed her door, and began to pick up the boxes himself. That's when Lelouch came running down the hall, escaping Nunally's wrath. _

"_How dare you not tell me about your important meeting! I was supposed to go too!"" the blind girl yelled, wheeling after her brother. Lelouch just frowned and ran, getting closer to the boxes…And his eyes widened when he realized he was headed for doom, just as was predicted in Suzaku's mind. _

_The stairs…"Lelouch!" Suzaku steered himself in front of the Emperor, and the impact send him toppling down the stairs like a rag doll. He'd pushed the other out of harm's way, and then…nothing._

At least he'd gone to the hospital. Lelouch didn't seem too worried, but Nunally came to see him every day for two weeks until he was released with his crutches. "Now don't let him strain his leg." The doctor had told them both. "He needs rest, and lots of it."

But of course Suzaku didn't listen. He stayed tired, yet happy, bustling around the Palace like a maid. Nunally did try to stop him, but he simply plastered a bright smile to his face and denied her request. "Someone's gotta clean, and it isn't going to be Lelouch." And with that, Nunally would sigh and leave with C.C. to do something else.

Without a word Suzaku climbed the steps to his room and slept through the night.

Morning came too fast, sunlight filtering through Lelouch's blinds. He awoke with a start, squinting. Today was not going to be pretty. He'd promised Suzaku that he'd talk with Kallen…Their relationship had been odd ever since it had started, mainly because he didn't really love her as she did him…And he'd been too nice to refuse her request to date.

But she could tell that he'd been upset lately, as did Suzaku. Who basically forced him into this conversation…Oh well, it couldn't be helped. He'd tell Kallen how he felt about her—that they were strictly friends—and then go on with his duties as Emperor.

After a while he dragged himself to the dining hall, where Suzaku had prepared breakfast. The Knight always had done this, so Lelouch took the action for granted and sat down at his place. He did wonder, though, why the brunette never ate with him and his sister…Something about rank…

"_I can't eat with you! That would be very bad if someone saw. I'll take my food elsewhere." Suzaku smiled happily, walking off._

"I just don't get it." Lelouch mumbled, finishing his food.

Kallen came in later that day, and smiled when Suzaku let her in. "Hey, how's the leg?" she pointed out, and he replied that everything was fine and well.

"Here's the main room. It's about as private as you can get around here." Suzaku laughed, leading the girl in. Lelouch was sitting on a couch reading, and looked up when Suzaku cleared his throat. "Miss Kallen here to see you." He backed out of the room as Lelouch was about to reprimand him for acting so…maid-like. The aspect was getting annoying…But he dismissed the Knight with a rude wave of the hand, and Kallen took a seat opposite the Emperor.

"We need to talk." The-pink haired girl said. Lelouch nodded, and let her speak first. She explained something odd to him, and he was confused.

"You don't treat him with the respect he deserves." She stated. He stared at her, cocking a brow. "Excuse me?" he managed to cough up. Kallen just stared, giving off a C.C.-like appearance.

"I know you don't love me. And that's ok. I don't think we ever really were a match…But Suzaku…He cares for you so much it pains even I." the girl sighed and stood to leave. "Have you ever given him the time of day? I know you used to, when you all first moved into the Palace. But, as time went on and your duties increased, Suzaku has become nothing more than your shadow. And I think it's horrible. You're all he's got left. No family…no loved ones…except for you and your sister. Have you even thought about him? He is a human being…We all need someone to take care of us, regardless. He takes care of you…But who can he talk to when he's had a rough day? Think about it."

Lelouch simply frowned at Kallen as she walked out of the area. He didn't know what had just happened…Had Kallen told Lelouch he was being…harsh to Suzaku?

But how? He had been so busy lately…And that incident with the stairs…He'd been too busy to go see Suzaku at the hospital. But hadn't Nunally's presence been enough? _"We all need someone to take care of us…."_ Lelouch sighed and went to the roof. He needed to think.

The air felt nice on Suzaku's sunburned face as he sat. His position was dangerous—Currently the teen was straddled across a rooftop beam hanging below the plateau that was the roof top. It didn't take much for him to get down there, but he had to leave the crutches on the top to get down.

Which, Lelouch happened to see when he entered the scene. Horror-struck, he raced to the edge. 'Oh God, had the Knight jumped?!' he thought, heart racing. But when he leaned over the edge, green eyes caught purple. "Hello, Lelouch."

The Emperor grunted to hide his sigh of relief. "Suzaku, why on Earth are you down there?" the teen simply beamed back.

"I like the view from here instead."

Lelouch eventually got Suzaku back up on the roof top, and together they watched the city around them. "Why is your face burned?" the raven-haired boy turned to face the brunette, who shrugged. "I've been outside, keeping the flower garden nice for Nunally. So I imagine that's why." Green eyes focused on the city lights, and Lelouch frowned.

"Why haven't you been resting like the doctor said?" This surprised Suzaku, and he cocked a brow at the other.

"You don't worry about me. What is this, twenty questions?" he laughed, scratching his head. "I'm ok, promise." But Lelouch had a hard time believing that.

"You know what today is?" the Knight suddenly asked after a moment's silence. The Emperor turned away, and looked down. "Euphie's death date."

Suzaku gritted his teeth at that, but didn't move. "I miss her…But the best I can do here is to keep things in Japan running smoothly. And I can only do that by helping you." He sighed, grabbing at his crutches. Lelouch just stared out, not really seeing. "Yeah…"

"Why are your fingers bruised?" Zero asked, purple eyes now glaring at the Knight's hands. They were sore-looking, and they were suddenly thrust into coat pockets. "N-nothing." He stuttered, and gasped/blushed when Lelouch took the bruised fingers into his own soft ones.

"Suzaku…This is from cleaning?" he stared at the Knight, concern in his eyes. The latter just nodded, not knowing what to do. "Oh…"

A sudden feeling overcame Lelouch. How could be be so blind! Bruised and bleeding hands, broken leg, multiple scratches from Arthur…Suzaku did so much for the Lamperouge family, and he took it all for granted…

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, grabbing Suzaku in his arms like a mother cradling a wounded child. "So sorry…That should never have happened…I was so blind…" he muttered, feeling Suzaku hug back.

"It's ok. I do this because I l-love you, Lelouch." The Knight whispered, tears silently falling from his eyes. At this point the Emperor looked at Suzaku's face, and wiped the tears away.

Grabbing his hand, the pale one led the tanned one inside. "Come, I'll ease your pain."

And he did.

**

* * *

**

**So, yeah. Review, rate, whatever you do. --Dojo  
**


End file.
